


Trouble Is A Friend

by ErinPtah



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was for either Doctor/Master or Aziraphale/Crowley. Which somehow turned into the Master going book-shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Is A Friend

Aziraphale was uneasy.

Not because the man-shaped being who had just walked into Mr. Fell's Used Books was tall, dark, and menacing (though he was), nor because he had on an outfit that was vaguely reminiscent of Crowley in the 1400s (though he did), nor even because of the neatly trimmed little beard that made him look like his own evil twin (the less said about that, the better).

No, what had Aziraphale's pinions itching was the fact that the visitor looked very, very determined.

People like that were trouble. They were never content with just wandering in and bumbling about for a while before being subtly nudged out the door. They insisted on _buying_ things.

Before the visitor could get to any of the really valuable shelves (which he seemed to be making a beeline for, as though he _knew_ where the oldest books were hidden), Aziraphale sidled over to intercept him, plastered on a sickly-looking imitation of a smile, and said, "Can I help you with anything today?"

"I doubt it," said the visitor briskly. "I'm looking for a late early birthday present for my best enemy."

"You're right," agreed Aziraphale. "I can't help you. So sorry. Better luck somewhere else, eh? There's a shop down the road...."

"No, I mean, you can't help because it's got a perception filter on it," countered the visitor - the _customer_ , Aziraphale realized with horror. "Now, if you wouldn't mind standing aside...."

He did something which was rather like hypnotism, only more effective.

Aziraphale, who hadn't been prepared for that, smiled beatifically. "Right this way, dear boy. Does the title 'A Journal of Impossible Things' sound like your friend's cup of tea...?"


End file.
